the silent rocker
by otakuprincessluna
Summary: demyx is a rocker with and heart of gold who is searching for a new lead singer for his band. one day he gets a new neighbor. a quiet minded pianist with a inner rebel. what will happen when the to cross paths? i do not own kingdom hearts or any character here or pics. oh and M FOR A REASON!
1. the beginning

minna-san yo! the names Luna and this is my story. this first chappie is through Dem dem's(demyx's) POV so i hope you like it! i read every single comment and will reply in the next chapter. on wards!

* * *

The names demyx and I'm a just your average everyday rock god! Well sort of. I live in a place called twilight town and go to twilight high with my best friend axel who is also my band mate. Our bands name is the organization and we have two other members' zigbar and larxene well at least zigbar was a part of the band. He was our lead singer with a voice like velvet but he was also arrogant and he felt he would become famous faster on his own so about a month ago he left the group and without a singer we can't perform so lately I've looking for a lead. Though lately I've no luck but I won't give up!

It's the first day of school and I'm syked that axel and I have first and second period together plus lunch every day and I'm in honor music first period. There's got to be a singer there! Excited I ran through the door much to my dismay the class room was filled with stuffy boring people with a girly male teacher. He told us to just call him marluxa but just for the hell of it I call him marly. Out of the whole class only three people stood out. A sliver haired guy name riku and a set of twins named sora and roxas. Alex and I took or seats and got to know our new friends though riku was a bit stand offish he soon warmed up. Class began and just like most of the people in this class it was boring me to tears "axe please kill me." i begged axel quietly but his eyes were glue on a certain blond."thanks bro."

Relief took over when the bell the way to second period Sora, Axel and I walked together."so demyx how come we didnt see you two last year?" sora asked. "well some things happen for me and axe to have to move for our homes last year." I answered "oh? well where are you now?" i let out an akward chuckle as We made our way into biology taught by A tall skinny blond man with deep set cheeks and scary eyes."no more talking grab a lab coat and let begin." vexen said a strange smile plastered on his skinny face. he brought out a table of chemicals and test tubes and went straight to work. In this class we have more projects then I thought we would. It's all just so boring how does someone enjoy this kind of thing? When the bell rang I was the first one to bolt out the door down the steps to the cafeteria. Axel and Roxas soon followed Axel extremely close to the shorter blond. we sat at the table in the far left towards the back close to the window. We laughed and fooled around but Sadly lunch had to end and we still had to periods class was math with and don't get me started on how boring it is. Without music it's as if everything is boring. My last class is art with . a pretty lady with blue hair. this class is actually kind of fun but then again its art.

As the day came to an end Axel and I found that riku, roxas and sora took the same route. "We've known riku since we were in diapers!" smiled an eccentric sora. "hey I've known you longer then just yesterday." Smirked riku with a seemingly cocky attitude. Sora glared at the silver haired male cheeks puffed in anger. "I'll have you know riku I haven't worn them in years." sora said jabbing the silverette. I couldn't hold my laughter back. It felt as if my gut would explode from how hard I was laughing. Once I was able to control myself we continued on. Axel and roxas seemed to be in their own world. We let them be giving the occasional glance. Riku's house was the first to come up we said our goodbyes and continued on our way. Next was the twins' place. As we goodbye'd axel and roxas seemed to take a really long time. I noticed axel whisper something into his ear and slip something into roxas' pocket leaving roxas' face red and flustered. Axel smirked and pulled me along leaving me questioning what all that was. Finally when we came to axels' apartment I asked "so what'd you give roxas?" he waited till we got to the door and opened it. "It was my number." he said walking in and closing the door with a smirk. I sat speechless for a moment and then just laughed as I walked back down stairs. Alex was always a flirt but i never expected him to do it on our first day.

I was on my own now and nearing my house I stopped noticing a moving van parked in the house next to mine. that house had been vacant since i got The movers were unloading a huge crystal clear piano, a black bookshelf covered in gray splashes of paint with a matching chair. Curiosity got the best of me and I crept around the side of the building. Who ever lived here must be some rich stuffy old fart with maids and butlers. I peeked into the stained glass window to the most beautiful person. Spiky silver hair, porcelain white skin, cosmic blue eyes, a slender frame, couldn't be taller than 5'4, and a face that was simply beautiful. It was hard telling whether this was a male or female but this person was a sight to behold. They seemed to be hypnotized by a collage level book but I must have caught they're attention because now I was being stared at. Not knowing what to do I sped off. I didn't stop till I was laying on my bed mulling over what just happened. There has to be a god for such a person to exist. For that's not a human that's an angel. I shut my eyes and drifted into my dreams hoping to see that sight once more.

* * *

hope you like the first one :3


	2. new future burning past

Chapter 2: new future, burning past

My name is zexion and that's all you need to know about me. I've never been one to talk about myself so let's leave it at that. My father and I are moving to this place called twilight town. I chose not to protest for it wouldn't matter if I did. As we loaded the van I looked upon the place I once lived in I don't have any fond memories nor do I have any horrid memories. It was simply a place to live. There aren't any special memories tied with this place due to the fact I spent most of my childhood alone.

My mother died from a cancerous tumor in her breast when I was five. The memories that I do have of her are the only ones that I do cherish. She was beautiful. Soft ivory skin, crystal blue eyes, 5'7 in shoes and platinum blonde hair that she kept in gentle side swept ponytail. The last time I saw her was on her death bed and even then she was radiant. So I guess you could say I'm happy to leave the place she died but then again this is also where she lived. I guess you could say I'm a little indifferent.

Once finish I sat I the back seat of my father's car. I don't call him that though to me his just xemnas. I'm told I resemble my mother more than I do him. His hair is a bright sliver long and spiky, his skin tanned dark, eyes black as night and he stood at a tall stature. I don't really speak with him much. Actually I don't talk to anyone much unless I absolutely must. I've always been home schooled and haven't a reason to make friends. At least until now once we're moved I have to go to public school. Fathers said it would be good for me though I disagree. From what I've seen public school is for the illiterate people hoping to gain better lives overnight. I don't really see the point in changing to public school I'll never talk to anyone so what's the point.

Hours pass on the drive to this unknown destination and we finally park in front of a big black house. I explored the three story building and pick the room with a bright window view it would be good for my reading. "zexion." Xemnas said entering the room."I want you to explore the town a bit. Get used to the surroundings" I released a solemn sigh and nodded walking outside.

I walked around the town. Thankfully no one is really out and all the teens are gone to school. I stumbled upon a little book store and found a beautiful little book. Music's thoughts: what is a song really saying? Something about it pulled me in and I bought it. The only instrument I play is the piano the sound relaxes me. As I read it in the beginning there are the lyrics to a song with a melody in place above it. At first I don't really care but somehow it draws me but countless times.

Somehow I found myself humming the melody in the living room of the house. Engulfed in the booked I pace back and forth stopping in front of the window. I feel as if I'm being watched so I look up and there in a small bush was a male. Dirty blonde hair in a mullet, sparkling aqua blue eyes lightly sun kissed skin and a flabbergasted looked on his face stunned I could hardly speak. We stayed like that for a moment and when I finally found my voice he ran off leaving me both confused and curious. I turned back to my book and continue to read thinking about what just happen and shrugging it off little do I know this is only our beginning.


	3. When fates collide

hi hi here is chappie 3 :3

* * *

the next morning was the same as group walked to school together laughing and enjoying life before and roxas walked extremely close to each other and riku was taunting sora about something random. but something in demyx had changed. he wasn't his normal energetic self. he would zone off during the conversation,or stare into space and wouldn't really respond as usual. the thoughts of the boy he saw yesterday clouded his mind. _"who was he? how old is he? where did he come from? was he even a he?!"_ that's all demyx could think. "dem...demyx...DEMYX!" axel said trying to gain the blond's attention. demyx snapped out of his hypnotic state a little confused. "w-what?" he said. "we're here." axel pointed to the large school building. "you sure your ok there buddy?" "y-yeah just fine." he gave axel a smiled and the worry lessened off the scarlet red heads brow." ok. well lets go." axel said as the first bell went off.

the group entered the school and walked into marluxa's class room taking they're favorite seats. when the final bell rang marluxa entered the room i a stylish black suit. he always dressed to impress." class i'd like to introduce a new student to the class though you all are new yourselves. " he said motioning for someone to come in. demyx's eyes widened when the person step through the door. it was the person from yesterday. excitement filled demyx's face. he'd finally get to know this person " this is zexion."marly started "please help him settle in since he's always been home schooled". Marluxa sat him in the seat next t he sighedo demyx and began to teach. zexion glanced at demyx recognizing him immediately. He looked into demyx's eyes and blushed at the intense way he stared at the sliver haired male. "I-I...I'm.." demyx stammered. Marluxa I threw the block of chalk at demyx. "no talking demyx." he said. Demyx grumbled and turned still giving zexion a few glances.

the rang signaling that class was over. demyx turned hoping to talk to his new neighbor but to no a veal for zexion was already gone. demyx sighed and headed to his next class english with . axel had geometry and so demyx felt a little lonely but at least he had roxas to keep him company. as they walked into the class room demyx eyes little up onece more be cause there sitting in the back of the room sat the one person he had wanted to meet. he and zexion's eyes demyx's face glowing red. he approached the slender male cautiously. "is..anyone sitting here?" he asked. zexion responded with a shake of the head and demyx gulped. "d-do you mind if i sit?'' the blond asked. once again zexion shook his head and demyx sighed relived taking the seat. roxas laughed a little and sat in front of them. "z-zexion right?" dem asked. still peering at the book in his hand zexion nodded. "well i-i'm demyx." the mullet haired blond smiled. zexion looked at him and back to his book effortlessly as if not interested even though he was a little interested in knowing his stalker. demyx's smile slowly faded away and he stared awkwardly into space. "u-um so did you like home schooling?" zexion shrugged. _"i'll just leave him be he looks annoyed." _demyx thought. saix entered the room his blue hair trailing behind him. "good morning class. today i want you to write a 200 word essay on how your summer was." the class groaned and saix sat in his chair. "you have till the end of the period." the class started they're work demyx struggling a little. 20 minutes past and zexion had finished and was reading. demyx glanced at him and smiled. "that book.' he pointed "do you like it?" a little confused zexion nodded. "at least some one likes my book." demyx sighed. shocked zexion stopped. "you...wrote this?" he asked. demyx's smiled grew wider at the sound of the iron haired males voice._ "he talked" _demyx thought. he nodded smiling wide. "this song..whats it mean?" zexion asked. "it's a song i wrote about a dream i have." demyx sat back. "i'm gonna be the lead guitarist in the worlds greatest band." he laughed.

the two spent the whole class period talking and soon it was over. They handed in they're papers and demyx couldn't take his eyes off of zexion. When they're eyes met both parties turned away Flushed. Zexion zoomed out of the class room leaving demyx behind still flushed. _"he probably thinks I'm a stalker with how I watch him."_dem thought. He walked to the bathroom before lunch with a sigh. He opened the new bathroom door and unlike all the others it didn't squeak in fact it was silent. as he opening it a crack demyx stopped. A melodious voice escaped through the was smooth and a little breathy and yet strong an actual voice filled with emotion bit childlike negligence. He opened the door ide there stood zexion. The two locked gazes and demyx smirked._" its him..." _He thought. He decided zexion was who he'd been looking for and he won't take no for and answer. _  
_

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long to update school is irritating T-T you forgive more right? Pleeeease review TAT


	4. Important

IMPORTANT MESSAGE

* * *

I will be updating soon my schedule is just crapptastic!


End file.
